1. Field of the Invention
An integrated medical diagnostic center configured to provide emergency communications, immediate measurement of various physiological conditions and provision for administration of emergency treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that in a medical emergency survival of a person in trauma is often dependent upon immediate diagnosis and interim emergency treatment.
Unfortunately, most homes, offices and public places such as department stores, malls, restaurants, theaters, schools, health clubs, factories, warehouses, nursing homes and the like are not equipped with means to provide immediate emergency diagnosis and interim treatment for such traumas such as heart attack, stroke, seizure, concussion, dieting trauma, exercise exhaustion or diabetic shock.
Thus there is a need for a self-contained integrated diagnostic treatment center to monitor and determine one's physical condition and when necessary to provide emergency equipment to maintain life support functions until emergency medical personnel are available.